Desenlace Afortunado
by Kalima.Luna
Summary: Desde la llegada de Alice, junto a Nahuel en Amanecer hasta el beso de Rosemmett, tras la retirada de los Vulturis. Punto de vista de Rosalie Hale. Mucho de la personalidad de Rose y varias momentos Rosemmett muy intensos.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma las historias y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped. NO AUTORIZO A NADIE PARA QUE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS POR SU CUENTA. Eso lo tomo como plagio._

**Desenlace afortunado**

_Rosalie & Emmett_

(Rosalie POV)

Los Vulturis al fin habían dejado de deliberar y darían su veredicto. Inspiré profundamente para tratar de mantenerme calmada. Los nervios me estaban destruyendo, al ver que estábamos cada vez más cerca del inicio de la batalla y de muy posiblemente el final de nuestras existencias.

Cuando Cayo dijo que quería ejecutarnos, me tensé y apreté con fuerza la mano de Emmett, como respuesta y para tratar de tranquilizarme, me acarició los nudillos con sus dedos de forma muy sutil. Miré a mi alrededor de refilón y observé que todos nuestros aliados con dones, se hallaban listos para entrar en acción. Me sentí muy inútil, por segunda vez en mi vida. Sólo por un segundo, deseé haberme traído a esta nueva vida, algo más que mi belleza. Algo que realmente nos ayudara a salir con vida.

Marcus, con un desinterés casi fuera lugar, dijo que debíamos ser dejados en libertad, sin castigo alguno. Hice un mohín, ya que ahora todo dependía de Aro. Realmente hubiera preferido que la pelea se suspendiera o se desatara de una buena vez con su voto. La espera me estaba matando, aunque no pudiera ser de forma literal. Además, el voto de Aro era bastante obvio… Quería a mi hermano y a mi cuñada en sus filas.

De repente, Edward exclamó: _¡Sí!_ De la nada, sobresaltándonos a todos. Confieso con pesar que por dos segundos baje la guardia, para contemplarlo, lo cual podría haber sido un error garrafal. Mi hermano favorito, lucía ¿Esperanzado? ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Hace sólo un momento el dolor lo consumía como a todo el resto. Algo se le debía haber ocurrido, o tal vez algo había oído… Algo que nadie más que él habría sido capaz de escuchar. Edward se veía hermosamente mortífero.

Edward se dirigió a Aro y comenzó a interrogarlo sobre un futuro idílico, el cual parecía tan perfecto y bueno que no supe, por qué lo hacía, ni que quería conseguir con ello. Emmett apretó mi mano, para que yo lo mirara y eso hice, pero de refilón. Me miró con incomprensión en su rostro. Él tampoco comprendía que hacía nuestro hermano y se lo hice saber, con un fugaz movimiento de cabeza. Volví a concentrarme en nuestro portavoz, quién seguí haciendo preguntas muy puntuales, las que dejaban entrever que tenía un as bajo la manga, él cual nadie era capaz de predecir. Aro le seguía el juego, pintándole el mundo de color rosa y hastiándome cada vez más. Era una criatura realmente despreciable.

- Ella es única. Sólo podemos aventurar en qué se va a convertir- Dijo Aro, tratando de zanjar de una vez la conversación.

- No tan única, poco común, sin duda, pero no es la única de su especie- Aclaró mi hermano, sorprendiéndonos a todos. _¿Qué? Habíamos buscado toda información sobre otros híbridos y no habíamos hallado nada… ¿Acaso él se había callado buena información, dispuesto a usarla sólo en un caso extremo?_

Tras esto, Edward le pide a Aro que mantenga a raya a su creación favorita. Cuando el líder, lo ordena, Jane y Alec dejan de utilizar sus dones. Maldita sanguinaria y estúpido lame-botas.

- ¿Por qué no unes a nosotros, Alice?- Pidió mi hermano, como si ella estuviera entre nuestras filas. Oí murmullos en todas partes, mientras yo misma mascullaba. _Alice_.

¿Podía ser eso real? ¿Alice, había vuelto? ¿No nos había abandonado? Busqué por toda la linde del bosque, hasta que la vi aparecer caminando a paso firme, con Jasper pisándole los talones. ¡Dios, ellos había regresado! Mi corazón se sintió feliz de haber recuperado a mis hermanos, pero al mismo tiempo me hizo sentir tremendamente culpable… Los había llamado traidores en mi mente, desde el día que se habían marchado. Pero ahora habían regresado y claramente tenían un plan que podría ayudarnos. Me sentí pésimo por haber desconfiado de esa manera de ellos. Aún no había aprendido mi lección de no juzgar apresuradamente a la gente a mi alrededor. Me acerqué más a Emmett, como queriendo que me escudara. Él era el único que me entendía y me amaba a pesar de todos mis defectos.

Por un segundo, había estado tan inmersa en mis cavilaciones que no me había percatado que tres vampiros, les seguían con andar nervioso. Una de ellos era claramente Kachiri, ya que lucía igual de salvaje que sus dos compañeras de aquelarre. La otra hembra, era una desconocida. Por sus características y su vestimenta, deduje que se trataba de una nativa americana, pero no podía decir de que tribu. A su lado, iba un muchacho que bien podía ser el reflejo de Jacob. De piel morena, espalda ancha, casi dos metros de altura y vestimenta de nativo.

Tras pensarlo unos momentos, la única y más satisfactoria conclusión a la que pude llegar fue que ellos conocían a algún híbrido. Quizás estaban en las leyendas de su pueblo, tal como habíamos supuesto e investigado.

A medida que se acercaban, los latidos agitados de un nuevo corazón irrumpieron el claro. De seguro, todos podíamos oírlo, porque todos nos mostramos algo más sorprendidos, en tanto fijábamos la vista sobre el joven. _No es un vampiro, sino un híbrido. Como Renesmee._ Mi corazón dio un vuelco, debido a la alegría.

Alice y sus acompañantes, caminaron hasta nuestras filas. Kachiri, se reintegró feliz a sus hermanas, Alice y Jasper se ubicaron junto a Edward y su esposa, por lo que los que estaban más cerca de ellos, los recibieron alegremente. Yo estaba más lejos, por lo que me dediqué a dedicarle una sonrisa genuina. Los dos nativos se quedaron expectantes unos pasos más atrás.

- Mi hermana ha buscado sus propios testigos durante semanas y no ha regresado con las manos vacías. ¿Por qué no nos los presentes, Alice?- Edward se dirigió a los Vulturis con las energías recargadas, eso era obvio por su tono de voz. _Teníamos una esperanza… Una pequeña esperanza._

Cayo interrumpió molesto, quejándose de que ya había pasado nuestro momento, que su hermano debía revelar su voto, pero Aro llevado por su eterna curiosidad o quizás, algo más lo hizo callar y le permitió a mi hermana explicar su descubrimiento. Alice presentó a los extraños, como Huilén y Nahuel, tía y sobrino. ¡Oh! De seguro, la madre no había tenido nadie quién la salvara, como nosotros habíamos hecho con Bella. Sentí compasión por aquel joven, mientras al mismo tiempo mi muerto corazón daba un vuelco de alegría. Volver a oír la voz de la pequeñeja me traía muchos buenos recuerdos, de unos días mucho menos oscuros.

Aro le permitió a Huilen narrar su historia y esta comenzó de inmediato. Por la forma en la que hablaba, pude darme cuenta de que había ensayado miles veces su discurso, cosa de que a pesar de no conocerla, me hizo tenerle cierto aprecio. Ella estaba aquí, arriesgando su vida a cambio de nada, nada más que salvar a mi familia.

Lo primero que dijo, me hizo soltar el aire que no sabía que habías estado conteniendo hasta ese momento. Sonreí emocionada. Una interrogante menos. Cometí la imprudencia de volver a alejar mi vista de nuestros oponentes, para buscar a la niña que más amaba sobre la Tierra. La hallé con el rostro inexpresivo, sentada sobre el lomo del perro, muy cercana a su madre. ¡Cuán seria y mayor se veía, Renesmee! Ella al parecer, no sabía que tan importantes eran las palabras de la recién llegada, cuántas veces nos habíamos preguntado, por cuánto tiempo estaría nuestra niñita con nosotros, pues bueno… Ahora finalmente, teníamos una respuesta.

Nahuel había vivido al menos, ciento cincuenta años. Él era joven e inmortal. Eso quería decir que Renesmee, estaría con nosotros siempre.

Después de mi instante de emoción, volví a escuchar con gran atención la desafortunada historia de Pire, la madre del híbrido aquí presente. Nos sirvió para respaldar nuestras suposiciones sobre que había pasado durante el embarazo de mi cuñada y nos hizo ver, que tan cerca estuvo ella de morir y de cómo la transformación era su única opción para sobrevivir.

Cuando Huilén terminó de hablar, Aro interrogó al muchacho de piel canela y él sin miedo, respondió cada una de sus preguntas. Así nos enteramos que mi sobrina sólo crecería hasta los siete años, pero que lograría aparentar unos veinte, que podía elegir entre una dieta humana o una vampírica, sin tener problemas con ello y que ella no era ponzoñoza, cosa que ya habíamos comprobado con la infinidad de veces que ella mordió al perro, aunque algo en su explicación, me tomó por sorpresa y creo que a todos. Nahuel había dicho que había "otras como Renesmee".

Y nosotros que pensábamos que ella era única en su tipo.

Apreté la mano de Emmett y él me respondió el gesto. Este hecho iba a ser el definitivo. Con estas pruebas, se desataba la batalla o nos perdonaban la vida. Cuánto me alegraba de tener a mi hombre-mono, junto a mí. Estaría hecha un manojo de nervios, si no tuviera su fornido cuerpo a mi lado.

El muchacho terminó de contar su historia, revelado que tenía tres hermanas y un padre enfermo de la cabeza, un estúpido vampiro con aires de superioridad, que gustaba de jugar a ser Dios, enamorando mujeres y acostándose con ellas, sólo para que estas murieran dando a luz a sus hijos.  
¿Cómo podía existir un ser así de retorcido? En eso, el recuerdo de Royce llegó a mi mente, lo que hizo que se me erizaran los pelos. Alejé su imagen de mí, tan rápido como las semillas de un diente de león al ser sopladas con fuerza. Él era una parte horrible de mi pasado y ahora, yo sólo vivía en el presente… En el presente, con mi hombre de hoyuelos, rizos y ojos dorados.

- Hermano- La voz de Aro sonó fuerte y clara en el campo. Había tomado una decisión- , no parece haber peligro alguno. Estamos ante un desarrollo inusual, pero no veo la amenaza. Da la impresión de que estos niños semivampiros se parecen bastante a nosotros.

Me quedé muy quieta, quieta como sólo un vampiro puede estar y analicé toda la fila de la guardia de extremo a extremo, buscando la trampa. ¿Realmente sería tan fácil? ¿Quedaría todo así?

Aro discutió suavemente con Cayo, antes de ordenar a la guardia que depusieran las armas. Me tensé y miré alternadamente a todos los capas grises. Todos habían tomado posiciones de descanso. Yo aún no me lo creía del todo.

Rápidamente, los testigos de los Vulturis abandonaron el campo y la guardia, inició la retirada, siempre cubriendo a sus líderes y sus esposas.

Aro se disculpó con Carlisle y trató de hacernos creer que todo había sido un mal entendido, que nunca habían querido diezmar nuestro número y que podíamos ser "amigos". ¡Patrañas! No era más una treta para no quedar mal con Carlisle, pero aún así, sabía que él no le había creído ni una sola palabra y que tenía demasiada experiencia en esta existencia como para seguirle el juego y fingir que todo estaba bien.

Aún cuando todos los Vulturis se hubieron ido, ninguno de los nuestros se movió ni un ápice.

- ¿De verdad ha terminado?- Le preguntó Bella a mi hermano con voz ahogada.

- Sí, sí- Respondió él, sonriéndole a su mujer- Se han rendido y ahora escapan como matones apaleados: con el rabo entre las pierna.

Un sentimiento de infinita felicidad, como nunca antes en toda mi existencia había sentido, fue creciendo velozmente en mi interior. Me di vuelta, para quedar de frente a Emmett. Sus ojos estaban negros, llenos de un fuego impresionante que desbordaba emoción extrema. Las comisuras de sus labios tiritaban por el esfuerzo de contener una sonrisa. Deslicé mis manos lentamente, mientras subía por sus brazos hasta llegar a su pecho.

Estaba inmersa en sus ojos, completamente perdida en ellos, viéndome reflejada como una única luz en su oscuridad.

A penas lo pensé, lo llevé acabo. Tiré de la camisa de Emmett, suave, pero velozmente, logrando el efecto que tanto anhelaba. Despertar el lado salvaje de mi hombre dormido.

Él me tomó de los brazos y me apegó violentamente a su cuerpo, causando un ruido sordo. Yo me dejé llevar, me di impulso para alcanzar su bendita boca y prendarme a ella, entregándome un beso tan intenso y desbordante de pasión, como esos que nos dábamos mientras hacíamos el amor.

¡Dios, cómo amaba esos labios, qué eran capaces de elevarme hasta hacerme sentir en el cielo!

Lo besé una y otra vez, sin querer detenerme, buscando profundizar cada vez más nuestro beso. Durante unos cuantos minutos, había estado segura de que íbamos a morir y de que nunca más volvería a probar esos carnosos labios que me hacían perder la cabeza, por lo que ahora no quería desperdiciar ni un solo instante de mi tiempo con él.

Amaba a Emmett con cada una de las células de este muerto cuerpo, y cada una de esas células me pedía a gritos que me entregara a él. Todo mi cuerpo quería volver a enredarse con el suyo, hasta fundirse y ser uno sólo. Deseaba hacer el amor con mi hombre-mono aquí y ahora, casi no podía esperar hasta llegar a la casa.

Cuando cortamos nuestro beso, nos quedamos mirando como dos ciegos que ven el sol por primera vez. Ilusionados, emocionados y por sobre todo, dichosos. Nadie era más feliz que yo en esos momentos.

Viviría para disfrutar de la compañía de Emmett para siempre, y en ese momento no me importó que fuéramos solo los dos, por el resto de la eternidad… Siempre que siguiéramos siendo él y yo. Él era mi complemento, mi otra mitad… Yo viviría feliz, siempre que mi esposo y su hermosa sonrisa, estuvieran a mi lado.

Emmett fue, es y será siempre mi verdadero "desenlace afortunado".

.

.

.

_Hola a todos ^^_  
_Gracias por leerme. Espero que les haya gustado mucho este one-shot, porque yo lo amé. Rosalie es mi personaje femenino favorito y adoro meterme en su piel para escribir :P_

_Previamente a este, escribí otro one-shot de Rosemmett en el que ellos se despiden, antes de que los Vulturis deliberen, llamado Encarando al destino, es más cortito que este, pero más intenso. Les dejo el link: _ww w. fanfiction punto net/ s/ 7197947/ 1/ Encarando-al-destino

_Por si no lo notaron, ambos están basados en el libro Amanecer,y no en lo sucedido en la película Amanecer parte 2._

_Si quieren díganme qué les pareció la historia con un review, los respondo todos ;)_

_Aullidos desde Chile..._

_Kali_


End file.
